


Take A Look

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Riding, Sub Cardinal Copia, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia takes you to the spot he likes to watch Papa from the walls. Tonight, Papa has a guest.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Take A Look

**Author's Note:**

> Want a fic? Email me @ pronfics@gmail.com.

"This way," Copia urges you softly, leading you through the walls. You follow behind him, hand held tightly in his, until he stops you both. A single beam of mood lighting glows through a hole in the wall, which you quickly discover is brought to you by candles flickering in the room exposed.

"Whose room is this?" you whisper, taking a peek. All you can make out is a large plush bed, colour indiscernible in the dim light. Copia lifts a finger to his lips silently, before leaning in to brush your hair away from your ear with his lips.

"It is Papa's room."

You're surprised. "Which one?"

"Third," Copia mumbles absently, taking a look for himself. Your brows raise again, a teasing smile on your lips.

"I always knew you had a thing for him." Copia blushes, glancing back to you. The door opens, and the sound of heavy sighs and rustling fills the air. Copia bites his lip, gestures to you.

"Would you, eh...?" He looks down to himself, where his hand has begun to rub. Interested in indulging him in the kink he’s only just shared with you tonight, you take over and unzip his pants, as Copia returns to his watch once more.

Inside the bedroom, Papa undresses the Sister he's chosen for tonight down below her bust, taking time to slide his hands down her shoulders and bask in the sight before him.

"I am a lucky man," he murmurs, and the Sister smirks.

"Yes you are." Papa growls and takes the rest of her habit off, before pulling her down on the bed atop him. Copia suppresses a whine as the two of them moan together. Papa ruts between her legs as she directs his hands back to her breasts, tilting her head back as if to put on a show. Papa appreciates this, finally letting out a hiss when her dainty hands drop down to his belt buckle. She tugs on it before it comes loose, dropping with a jangle beside the bed.

The Sister unbuttons him as Papa continues to massage her breasts. She leans forward just enough to allow his teeth to close around one of her nipples, followed by his lips. He switches over to the other one, lathing his tongue around the bud and groaning out his lust for her. She exhales a shaky breath, reaching down. Papa's breath catches once her hand gets far enough down into his pants, and she closes it around him. He groans her name, hips nudging up at the touch. She leans down to close a passionate kiss between them, Papa's fingers burying inside her hair to keep her head down to him. As they kiss and grind, the Sister lifts herself up and aligns with the head of the cock below her. Sitting down, she moans through the kiss, and Papa digs his free hand into the mattress before it flies up to rub up her back.

"You like this?" you ask Copia in the wall, starting to slowly stroke his cock, from the leaking head back to the coarse hair at the base. "You like to watch?" Copia nods slowly, eyelids fluttering. He thrusts into your fist, and you let your fist make an O, sliding it faster.

"So good for Papa," Terzo breathes, heaving as the Sister starts to slide herself up and down on him. His head is back against the headboard, raven hair falling forward into his eyes. His skull paint is smudged, revealing some of the wrinkles around his eyes, but he'll be damned if he frets over that—he knows he’s the most sought after in the Church. "It is feeling good, si?" he asks, tapping his thumb against her hip. He exhales a curse as she smoothes a hand up his chest and plays with the salt and pepper hair just below his belly button, making his stomach contract at the touch.

"Amazing," she sighs, the sound of her ass slapping down against his thighs filling the room. Papa licks his thumbs before trailing his hands along her hips, over her stomach and back up to worship her breasts. He seems fixated on them, so she leans forward again to cradle his head in between. Papa gives a moan of approval, his own hands wrapping tightly around her torso as he thrusts upward with increasing urgency. Copia bites his fist to suppress a moan.

"You want me to do that to you, baby?" you coo softly. Copia nods ridiculously quickly, and you grin, licking the side of his face gently. "You want my tits in your face?" The Cardinal exhales, and another drop of pre oozes out over your fingers. You use it to quicken the pace, and Copia looks like he's about to make a noise he's going to have to stifle. You think fast, tilting his head to kiss you. He opens up his lips, taking you in and kissing back greedily. You let his lips go and jerk his cock faster as he watches the beautiful Sister ride the powerful man on the bed.

"Papa," she gasps. He looks up at her, then bites gently below her breast. She grinds down hard at that, leaving her vulnerable for Papa to take the reins. In a fluid motion, Papa takes her and rolls himself overtop of her, bracing one hand against the headboard and pumping into her with passionate fervour.

"You are close, si?" Papa struggles out, grunting. "I am very close—"

"I'm so close, right there!"

"So soon," Copia breathes. "It is not usually over... eh, this fast..."

"You watch him often?”

Again, the blush. “When I need the extra something,” he mumbles.

“Mm. Guess Papa's feeling it tonight, huh?" you tease. You reach down to cup Copia's balls, and he nearly moans out loud again. He catches himself, so you reward him with a long stroke, thumbing over the slit.

"Take it," Papa growls, "Take my cock. Take my fucking seed, I need— ah, ah—"

The Sister lets out the first long winded moan, legs tightening around Papa's ass before he grunts a few more times, slams in hard as his arm reaches under to scoop her leg up, then pauses as he jolts for a moment. A noise from him overpowers Copia's own as he cums all over the wall and your fist, before Papa too relaxes down on top of his companion. The two in the bedroom share one last kiss, before Papa rolls off and reaches over the Sister to his nightstand. Taking out a cigarette from his case and flicking his gilded golden zippo, he takes in the smoke before settling against the pillows. The Sister drapes herself across his chest.

You press a few kisses to the Cardinal’s shoulders before you take your soiled fingers and lick the mess up slowly, one by one. Copia makes his first slip up—he squeaks at the sight. In the bedroom, Papa's lover turns to look over her shoulder.

"Was that who you said would be watching us tonight?" Papa drags on the cigarette again before passing it to her.

"Si, cara. It appears we have rats in our walls." He makes eye contact with Copia through the hole, blowing a little kiss. 


End file.
